1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to imaging systems. Specifically, the present invention relates to three-dimensional imaging systems for use with passive polarizing glasses.
2. Description of the Related Art
Three-dimensional stereovision imaging systems are used in a variety of demanding applications ranging from aircraft head-up displays to virtual reality and TV and/or computer monitor applications. These applications require realistic images that appear three-dimensional.
Stereovision imaging systems typically include a display device for producing alternate left-eye, right-eye images. Each eye perceives a slightly different image adjusted for the difference in viewing angles between the left and right eyes. This enhances depth perception, making images appear more realistic.
A variety of imaging systems have been developed to enhance depth perception and image quality using stereovision principles. Several of these systems are described in a paper from 3DTV Corporation entitled "Stereoscopic Imaging Technology" by Michael Starks. The systems described in the above paper often require expensive control circuitry, expensive electrically controlled shutter glasses, and/or have unreliable moving parts.
A variety of successful systems and methods have been developed for encoding alternate left and right image data into video data streams. However, practical and cost-effective systems for directing the alternate image data into alternate eyes have been slow to develop. Existing systems typically work well only within a small range of viewing incident angles due to the nature of associated shutters, polarizer plates, display shapes, glasses and so on. To one standing to the side of such systems, images may appear non-three-dimensional.
Hence, a need exists in the art for cost-effective imaging system that can produce realistic three-dimensional images at a variety of incident angles.